


Eventually

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Dinner, F/M, Feelings, Fic Rework, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, Prompt Fill, Romance, Set Up, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team Flash, Team as Family, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Neither voice the question of just how long eventually could have been before one of them would found the courage. It doesn't matter now. Because eventually is here and now.





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors. 
> 
> This was written because an anonymous ask on tumblr requested a rework of my fic- What friends are for, where the match making was done by Barry and Cisco instead. 
> 
> This also fills a tumblr prompt, so two birds with one stone... as they say.

Barry leans back in his chair as he sits at the main console in the cortex. It's quiet and not just in the lab itself, it's been a really quiet day all round. Nothing has occurred throughout the city that has required the assistance of the Flash or his team. It is almost suspicious, this silence, this no required action... yet Barry has to admit even to himself that after everything lately, he's quick to assume the worst. Even the quiet has now become suspicious.

Cisco's voice breaks him out of his brooding.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks curiously as he collapses down into the chair beside the speedster.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking how quiet it is today."  
  
"Dude, don't jinx it. Jeez." Cisco shakes his head. "Just enjoy it while it lasts. How often do we get days like this?"  
  
"Not often," Barry admits, the wariness still lingering.  
  
"Exactly," he leans back in his chair, lifting his feet to the desk. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Iris is with Cecile, Caitlin's in the med bay and I don't know where Harry is."  
  
As if summoned forth, the man appears from behind them, a mug in each hand.  
  
"Is one of those for me?" Cisco asks, looking at the mugs in the older man's hands.  
  
"No."  
  
The boys watch as Harry moves to the med bay, pushing the door open with his shoulder. They watch through the window as he makes his way towards Caitlin, who's busy restocking with new medical supplies. You would have to be blind to miss the smile she gives him, because it's bright enough to light up the multiverse as he hands over a mug. They also don't miss how her hand touches his arm, sliding down his forearm in what they assume is thanks.  
  
They sit in the quietness of the cortex watching their two friends through the glass as they talk, Harry helping her along with the restocking. For anyone else looking in they'd see two people performing a simple task between co workers but for the two men of team Flash, they see a different situation taking place because they know them. They see the ease between them, the relaxed nature that's settled into Harry's body language from the moment he stepped inside the room. The easy conversation that's flowing unheard by them between their two teammates, the smiles and the almost absent-minded touches they share. Touches that are relatively simple yet speak volumes about their closeness, from Harry's hand on the small of her back to her hand on his arm as she passes. There's an intimacy there, that's new and left unsaid between them.  
  
"So... this thing between Harry and Caitlin, is supposed to be a secret, right?"  
  
Cisco snorts, obviously amused by the speedster's words. "Hardly a secret. I mean, the only people who don't know Harry loves Caitlin and vice versa, are those two idiots." He says, pointing into the med bay at Harry and Caitlin.  
  
Barry laughs but tries to cover it up with a cough. "We shouldn't laugh, it's not funny."  
  
"But it is. Look at them."  
  
Barry looks at the two people before him, oblivious that they're being observed. Harry is smiling at something Caitlin is saying, her hands moving around in her enthusiasm.  
  
"I don't know whether they know and are to afraid to say anything to the other or they really are that oblivious."  
  
"Maybe we should do something for them."  
  
Cisco looks sceptical at the man beside him, "Like what? Lock them in a broom cupboard together?"  
  
"No," Barry shakes his head, "maybe-- like set them up on a date."  
  
"And oh wise one, how do we do that?"  
  
Barry shrugs, looking at his phone. He's quiet a moment, thinking something over before his fingers fly across the screen. "I've texted Iris,"  
  
"And?" Cisco asks, looking for more than that.  
  
"And... I have a plan." Barry stands from his chair, "Come on and just go along with whatever I say."  
  
Cisco follows behind his friend as they head for the med bay.  
  
"Hey guys," Barry greets as he enters the room, interrupting the couple now sat talking and drinking their coffee. "Iris has to do a restaurant review as a favour for her new boss, she was wondering if you guys would like to join us. Cisco's in and bonus, it's a free dinner."  
  
Cisco rolls his eyes at Barry's eagerness.  
  
"That's sound good? When will it be?" Caitlin questions, looking interested.  
  
"Tonight. It's the new Italian down the block from Jitters."  
  
"Okay, count me in." She turns to Harry, "how about you?"  
  
Whether it's her smile or the fact it's just Caitlin who's asking, Harry nods his agreement. Not putting up any fight about having to be social.   
  
"Great, dress nice. Iris mentioned it's a good place for a date."

"O-kay," Caitlin says slowly, glancing at the man beside her. "Should we meet you guys there or?..."  
  
Barry nods eagerly, "yeah, yeah that would be great. Say 7.30, tables booked under West-Allen. You know, just In case you get there ahead of us."  
  
"Great."

Harry stares at Cisco, making the younger man uncomfortable. It's like he _knows_ something isn't right.   
  
"Yeah great," Cisco pulls Barry, tugging the back of his shirt to get him to leave. "We're gonna go, let you get back to your... coffee."  
  
Once they were back in the cortex , Cisco turns a questioning look to his friend. "We're all going to dinner? How's that gonna get them to you know, reveal their love." He says the last part, making air quotes with his hands.  
  
"We're not going to dinner, they are."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dude..." Barry shakes his head clearly exasperated. "Come on. I'll explain while I call Iris and then we need to make a reservation for tonight."  
  
Cisco follows after the speedster as they leave the cortex, hoping to God that this plan of match making doesn't back fire. It's been a while since Harry has thrown his stuff, he'd like to keep that record going for a while longer.  
  
Later that night, Caitlin sighs against the biting cold as she steps out of her Uber, thanking her driver as she closes the door after her. Turning to the rather up market restaurant, she finds Harry waiting outside, just down the sidewalk from her, leaning against a street light.  
  
"Hey, are the others here yet?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he checks his watch, "7.25. It's likely they're already inside." He waves his hand ahead of him. "Shall we?"  
  
Caitlin nods and walks behind him, she offers him a smile when he opens the door for her a date allows her by first. "Such a gentlemen," she quips playfully.  
  
Harry smiles, standing back as Caitlin is greeted by an older man behind a small desk.  
  
"May I help you, young lady?"  
  
"Uh yes. We're with the West Allen party for 7.30."  
  
"Of course, the _West-Allen party_." There's a sense of knowing to his words that Harry and Caitlin don't understand. "Allow me," he turns to a young man passing by, "Jacob, could you show these people to their table please?"  
  
"Of course." Jacob nods, turning to Harry and Caitlin with a smile. "If you would follow me?"  
  
They trail behind the younger man, smartly dressed in a waistcoat and tie, his white shirt crisp. The restaurant is as up market inside as it looked from the outside. The lighting is low giving an intimate feel, dark wood panelling along the bottom of the walls match that of the bar and tables, cream and bronze accessories make up the finishing touches.  
  
Caitlin's observations are broken when the reach the table. She looks at said table and drags confused eyes up to Jacob's, who's politely holding out a chair ready for her to take. Harry beats her in voicing her confusion, by voicing the obvious problem.  
  
"There must be a mistake. Our party is for a table of six."  
  
Jacob frowns, "West Allen, 7.30, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Caitlin answers slowly.  
  
"Then this is your table, for two, not six."  
  
Caitlin hears Harry huff from behind her, she turns and places a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
"Let's sit for the moment, okay." When Harry nods, she turns back to Jacob, "if you could check please, this must be a misunderstanding. We are supposed to be meeting friends here."  
  
"Of course, allow me to take your coats and I'll check the reservations."  
  
They do as asked before taking their seats. While they wait Harry picks up the wine list, eyes scanning down the options available. Licking his lips, he looks up at the woman opposite him. "You look nice," he says quietly and she does, in her little black dress. Shoulders bare and offering a tantalising hint of cleavage.   
  
"Nice, huh?" She teases as she picks up a menu.  
  
Harry swallows hard even though he knows she's teasing, his eyes watching her as she gazes at the menu in her hands. "Beautiful, actually." He corrects softly, finding it hard to tear his eyes away from her.   
  
"Oh..." Caitlin's head snaps up, her heart feels like it could burst out of her chest. "Thank you."

Nothing more can be said because Jacob reappears beside the table. "I've checked the reservation like requested and it's correct. West-Allen, table for two at 7.30." Jacob looks unsure as he glances between them. "Will you be staying?"  
  
Caitlin shares a glance with Harry, who shrugs. "Well since we're here..."  
  
"Excellent," Jacob says, sounding pleased. "Would you like some wine?"

Caitlin nods, looking over at Harry. "You choose," she tells him, who still has the wine list in his hand.  
  
Harry does as she says, requesting a slightly expensive bottle of red for them both.  
  
When Jacob disappears, they fall silent. Both taking the time to go over the menus while sneaking glances at the other.  
  
Caitlin's eyes rake over the man opposite her, taking in his attire. He looks good, really good in his navy blue shirt and dark jeans. It's almost like she can't stop watching him and she only looks away when he glances up at her. She can feel the heat in her face and knows she's blushing at being caught. She pretends to read the menu, even though she's already made her choice and she tries not to think about the situation she currently finds herself in. Somehow, her friends are not here and now she feels like her safety net is gone and she's alone, having dinner with a man who invades her thoughts far to often. She knows why that is but right now, she doesn't want to think about it, instead she pushes it aside. Now isn't the time for thoughts like that. It's not safe.  
  
That's all for nothing though because after Jacob returns and they order, Harry speaks and his words leave her feeling like she's suffocating under the weight of it all.  
  
"This is a date."

There's a beat of a pause where she just stares back at him, his words startling her. 

"What?" She finally manages to ask.   
  
Harry lifts his eyes to meet hers. So much more darker than they usually are but it makes them no less captivating, if anything even more so. "They've set us up on a date," he tells her gruffly, his face a blank mask of emotion.  
  
Caitlin bites her lower lip nervously and says nothing. She's not sure how he feels about that, if that is a good or bad thing. She doesn't have to wait long for an answer.  
  
"And we both know why," he says quietly, hinting at something that's been left unsaid between them for far too long.  
  
But actually, for Caitlin she doesn't know until that moment. Hearing his words and seeing the look on his face, the look in his eyes... it confirms what she had hoped for. 

He talks before she can.   
  
"I didn't know if... you'd want this." He takes a sip of his wine, fingers twirling the stem once he sets it down.  
  
"Me either," she admits, agreeing with his words. She offers him a shy smile, "but I do."  
  
Harry shifts his left hand slightly and brushes his fingers against hers. "Good."  
  
A while later, Caitlin stands so Jacob can help her on with her coat as Harry, despite her protests, settles the bill. Walking out beside him, they leave the establishment and step out onto the sidewalk.

The cold night air hits them and Caitlin draws her coat further around herself.   
  
They both stand there kind of awkward, a far contrast to the lovely meal and conversation they had just shared together. It's like they don't know where this is supposed to go now they've stepped outside the safety of the restaurant.   
  
Not knowing what else to do, Caitlin reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. "I better call an Uber..."  
  
"Caitlin."  
  
She looks up at the sound of her name and he's there, right in front of her and she has no time to wonder when he'd moved because he leaning in, brushing his mouth softly and tentatively with hers. It stops almost as soon as it starts because he pulls back, his eyes searching hers, as if questioning if that was okay. And my God, it is more than okay because this time it's her, Caitlin, that steps into him and presses her lips to his. It's slow yet passionate as they stand there in the middle of the sidewalk kissing, not a care in the world about the people around them walking by. 

All that matters is this moment.   
  
Dragging his mouth away from hers with a groan, Harry rests his forehead against hers.  
  
"I really enjoyed spending tonight with you, Harry."  
  
"Me too," he agrees quietly before huffing in irritation, "and we have those two idiots to thank for it." He doesn't have to mention Barry and Cisco by name for her to understand.  
  
Caitlin laughs, running her hands down his back. "We would have got here eventually."  
  
"Yes, eventually."

Neither voice the question of just how long eventually could have been before one of them would found the courage. It doesn't matter now. Because eventually is here and now. 

He kisses her again before muttering against her lips, "I'll drive you home, come on."  
  
Caitlin nods and slips her hand into his, following him down the street to where he parked his car.  
  
Barry and Cisco are definitely in need of a thanks for their meddling and she knows that will have to come from her, because no way would it come from Harry. However grateful he is.   
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed this instalment of Snowells. 
> 
> More as always, will be along soon. 
> 
> Until next time....
> 
> ❤


End file.
